cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The CookieRunner/October 2016 - 6th Issue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Issue #6 - The Internet Special ---- Published 18 October 2016 Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki's monthly newsletter, The CookieRunner! The CookieRunner is dedicated to giving out important updates on the game, as well as tips for the game, both in LINE and in Kakao. Yes, this newsletter will talk about Kakao stuff as well. But Kakao stuff will be limited to this newsletter, and nothing will be spread to the articles unless it's very important. This newsletter will also be selecting fan art that we think is amazing and worthy enough to be featured here. Do you have any amazing fan art that we would like to see? Please comment down below! We would love to hear your suggestions. Subscribe! __TOC__ It is that time of month again in which we have to go back to school. Ugh. Seems like I want summer to last forever, just like in Phineas and Ferb. Unfortunately, we have to carry on with our lives, and learn new ideas everyday. Which reminds me... physics... And so to entertain ourselves, we have internet memes that will brighten up our day. Maybe they are annoying, but once you get the idea, you'll learn to love a particular meme. The internet is full of these memes, sometimes Cookie Run memes, and that's why we are discussing Cookie Run and the Internet this month. Would you rather be a fan of Cookie Run? Or would you fall for the traps the fandom has set out for you? Do you know why we have sprite sheets? Or why the fandom always want sprite sheets in full HD? This month will provide an answer to the mystery of the uses of sprite sheets, and the reason why we always upload the sprite sheets in HD to the wiki. This month was also the Chuseok holidays, a holiday that you will know if you play the Kakao version of Cookie Run. If you don't know, it's okay! Chuseok is a harvest festival in Korea that celebrates the Korean's good harvest. It is held on every 15th day of the 8th month of the lunar calendar on the full moon, hence the motif of the new Moon Rabbit Cookie. (And yes I got that sentence from Wikipedia.) Oh, and one more thing to point out. September 23 was the release of Banana Cookie. Besides being the "birthday" of McWolf, which is just a stupid headcanon of mine, it is also a very important date. Nintendo was founded 127 years ago on that date, and... The Phantom of the Opera was first published in France on that date?! Hats off to this day for its many events then. You should have remembered that book, because Mint Choco Cookie and Cocoa Cookie's Halloween costumes were based off it. It should also be noted that September 23 is usually the day of the autumn equinox (spring equinox for you guys in the southern hemisphere). However, it has come to our attention that, as of September 23, the official Cookie Run Facebook page will be discontinued. This is a big shock to the entire Cookie Run fandom, and even I feel the same way too. I first heard this news from BlackRobe199's recent blog post, and I was really shocked. What will be the fate of Devsisters and Cookie Run? Find out more in the next issue (despite being Halloween season). Anyway, happy running! Don't let that news stop you! |} Category:Community News Category:The CookieRunner Issues